Bahkan Mimpi Pun Meledekku
by Sweet addict
Summary: Mimpi oh mimpi jika kau ingin menghiasi tidurku tidak bisakah kau memberiku peringatan akan cerita yang akan terjadi?. Sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan semuanya.


Bahkan Mimpi Pun Meledekku.

Pairing : Pak Zam x Hyunbin

Rate : Dewasa.

JANGAN BACA KALAU KAMU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, INI FANFIK LUMAYAN NISTA. I'm so sorry Sir. Enjoy.

...

Dia berlari ke kamar mandi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Mengangkat telpon dan berbisik lirih tak ingin seseorang yang berada diruang tamu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Berdiri didepan cermin, merapikan rambutnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Bersenandung lirih menuju dimana sepatunya berada. Tanpa mempedulikan pria tampan yang kini mengerutkan keningnya, dia memakai sepatunya. Meraih tasnya yang terletak disamping pria tampan itu duduk. Menepuk pundak pria bermata tajam itu kemudian berkata " Ma'af Pak Yanjie, saya ada sedikit urusan penting. Tolong jaga anak-anak untuk saya" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

..

Memasuki lift kemudian menekan angka dua puluh. Menghentakkan pelan kakinya dilantai lift, tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang disana. Terdengar dentingan pelan menandakan dia telah sampai dilantai yang dia tuju. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu 2004. Menarik nafas panjang lalu mengetuk pelan pintu didepannya. Tak lama pemuda bersurai hitam yang basah membuka pintu untuknya. Air mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju dagu runcingnya kemudian berakhir jatuh kedada halusnya, membuatku menelan ludahku kasar.

"Hai tampan" panggilnya menggoda dan menarikku masuk kedalam kamar hotel. Mataku melebar mendapati sebuah benda yang aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya terletak diatas tempat tidur. Sebagai orang besar akan sangat mudah mendapatkannya , yakinku.

" Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah menyiapkan benda seperti ini" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa yang menggebu didadaku untuk mendorongnya dan menghimpitnya ketembok. Mataku mengikuti setiap gerak tubuhnya. Melihat itu dia semakin semangat menggodaku. Dapat aku rasakan celanaku yang semakin menyempit.

Dia menarik tali bathrobenya, dengan perlahan melepasnya memamerkan bagian tubuh belakangnya padaku. Aku tak bergeming, mataku terpaku mengagumi pemandangan indah didepanku. Dengan gerakan yang begitu elegan dia menjatuhkan jubah mandi lalu menaiki tempat tidur. Berbaring lalu membuka lebar kaki jenjangnya. Mulutku menganga lebar, hampir saja rahangku jatuh kelantai ketika mataku mendapati sesuatu berwarna merah muda tertanam dianusnya.

Mendapatiku mendekatinya, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menarik pelan pinggangku. Tangan mungilnya melepas ikat pinggangku juga kancing celanaku, dengan gigi putihnya dia menarik turun resleting celanaku. Lidahnya menjilat boxerku dimana sejataku yang sudah terbangun bersembunyi. Satu persatu kulepas kancing bajuku, melucuti pakaianku dan melemparnya asal kelantai. Kudorong tubuhnya jatuh kembali ketempat tidur lalu melumat bibir kenyal, tangangku dan tangannya dengan semangat saling meraba tubuh kami satu sama lain.

"Ah,, Mmnh" desahnya membuatku semakin semangat menyusuri rongga mulutnya. Kuhisap lidahnya ketika kutemukan daging kenyal yang hangat. Tanganku meraba penisnya yang mulai berdiri kokoh sama dengan milikki.

Dia mendorong tubuhku ketika mulai kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Pipinya merona merah. Nafsu birahi terlihat jelas dimatanya. Menurunkan sedikit tubuhku menghisap putingnya yang juga mengeras. Desahan panjang terdengar olehku ketika lidahku bermain dengan putingnya. Satu tanganku meraih penisnya mengocokknya naik turun. Tangan kiriku tak ingin kalah, menarik pelan satu putingnya lagi. Erangan dan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Desahannya semakin menjadi saat aku memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutku. Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulutnya ketika lidahku menyentuh ujung kepala penisnya, kemudian menghisapnya naik turun tak lupa dengan kedua bola yang semakin mengeras. Kedua tangannya bertengger dipundakku namun tidak lama pindah ke kepalaku meremas rambutku yang rapi. Merasa kepalaku sedikit sakit akibat tarikan tangannya pada rambutku aku menyadari kalau dia hampir sampai pada puncak klimaksnya, kutarik dengan perlahan benda yang tertanam dianusnya. Mengabaikan erangan kecewa karena aku tak lagi bermain dengan penisnya.

Menyadari bahwa aku pun tak mampu menahan birahiku, dengan sengaja dia menyentuk senjataku yang hampir saja meledak didalam celanaku. Desahan kecil keluar dari mulutku, "Aku ingin segera Zam kecil memasukiku" godanya sembari mengerlingkan matanya. Mendengar ucapannya dengan terburu kulepas ikat pinggang dan menarik sekalian celana dan boxerku. Matanya melebar melihat Zam kecilku yang berdiri dengan gagah dihiasi cairan putih diujungnya menandakan kalau senjataku juga tak sabar untuk menikmatinya.

Meraih sebungkus kondom disamping kepalanya lalu merobek bungkus plastik dengan gigiku. Aku hampir saja merobek kondom karena perasaan menggebu ingin segera memasukinya membuat dia terkekeh kecil. Membuka penutup botol lube kemudian menuangkan sedikit kepintu anusnya. "Ma'afkan aku, aku tahu ini akan sakit" kataku sembari mengecup singkat bibirnya yang semakin merekah merah. Dengan perlahan kumasukkan senjataku kedalam anusnya yang masih sedikit terbuka karena plug yang kucabut beberapa saat lalu. "Eungghh" lenguhnya saat Zam kecil memasukinya, dapat kurasakan rasa sedikit perih dipunggungku. Setelah senjataku tertanam seutuhnya, aku diam tak bergerak menunggu dia merasa nyaman dengan senjataku yang tanpa malu aku katakan sangat besar berada didalam anusnya.

Kutatap matanya yang sedikit sayu namun penuh dengan birahi, dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan untukku bergerak. Perlahan kutarik separuh keluar penisku dan memasukkannya lagi membuatnya kembali melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat. "Ah,, ssh, Ah" desahnya ketika beberapa kali aku mengeluar masukkan penisku. Desahannya semakin mengeras. Dia meraih kepalaku, mendekatkan mulutnya denganku, menjilat bibirku dan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Menyambut lidahnya dengan senang, lidah kami pun bergulat dengan asyik didalam mulut kami.

Perlahan kubalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku tanpa melepaskan penisku dianusnya. Dengan sendirinya dia mengangkat pantatnya bersamaan dengan aku yang membungkukkan tubuhku mengimbanginya. Peluh mulai mengucur ditubuhku. Erangan, desahan dan juga suara dari tubuh kami yang bertemu karena aku yang semakin bersemangat menusukkan senjataku kedalam tubuhnya terdengar menggema diruangan. Nafasnya semakin memburu begitu juga denganku.

"Eum, Ah, ah" desahannya terdengar begitu merdu ditelingaku. "Nngh,, Zam jika kamu menyentuh penisku aku akan keluar dengan cepat" protesnya ketika tanganku yang besar meraih senjatanya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Mengecup leher mulusnya sesekali mengigit gemas meninggalkan bekas gigitan memperindah leher putihnya. "Oh! Shit, ssh, eunghh" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tanganku dengan lincahnya mengurut penisnya tak lama erangan panjang keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan cairan putih menyembur dari senjatanya.

Ku cengkeram pinggang kurusnya saat aku tak mampu lagi menahan Zam kecilku untuk bersabar. Dengan begitu cepat aku menggerakan tubuhku maju mundur dibelakangnya. Dia mendesah kecil ketika merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat diatasnya. Bulu diseluruh tubuhku meremang ketika puncak kenikmatan kudapatkan.

Mengeluarkan dengan perlahan Zam kecilku yang sudah puas dari dalam tubuhnya. Lenguhan keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Kutarik dengan hati-hati kondom yang membungkus penisku. Tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati spermaku yang tertampung didalam. Mengikatnya dan melempar kedalam tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Menuju kamar mandi mengambil handuk kemudian membasahi dengan air hangat kemudian mengelap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat . Mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibirnya singkat lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh seksinya. Matanya terpejam namun senyuman terlukis sempurna dibibirnya yang mempesona.

Niatku membersihkan diriku terhenti ketika kudengar suara-suara aneh yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sampai akhirnya suara yang kudengar semakin jelas dan sebuah cahaya begitu terang menyilaukan mata muncul membuatku memejamkan mataku.

...

 _"Ambil videonya nanti kita kasih lihat Pak Zam pas dia bangun"_ suara cempreng seorang wanita muda terdengar olehnya.

 _"Pasti Pak Zam sedang mimpi mesum"_ samar dia dengan suara lain menyentuh indra pendengarannya.

 _"Haha haha,, aku_ benar-benar _penasaran apa yang Pak Zam sedang lakukan didalam mimpinya?"_ tanya dari suara lainnya.

" _Kecilkan suaramu, Rei. Apakah mungkin aku juga ada didalam mimpi Pak Zam?"_ suara itu terdengar begitu merdu.

 _"Jangan begitu kalian semua. Bagaimana pun juga kita yang salah disini memasukki kamar Pak Zam yang masih tertidur dan tanpa izin. Itu hal normal meskipun Pak Zam_ terlalu _dewasa untuk hal ini"_ bijak suara _lain_ yang tak terelakkan juga mengejek terdengar dari kalimatnya.

.

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Kaget tak dapat ku sembunyikan mendapati begitu banyak pasang mata menatapku penuh curiga. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sebelum kututup pintu kudengar suara tawa yang menggema diluar. Kulirik bagian intimku dan nafas lega kuhembuskan mendapati senjataku yang tidak sepenuhnya terbangun. Kalau tidak aku akan malu sekali jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Melihat pantulan wajahku dari cermin didepanku terlihat semburat merah diwajah tampanku mengingat mimpi yang tak lama aku alami. Mengusap wajahku kasar lalu menarik rambutku _"bahkan mimpi pun berniat sekali meledekku. Kenapa harus dia?."_ gumamku.

..

Suasana terasa normal seperti biasa, anak-anak pun tak menyinggung sama sekali akan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Namun aku masih merasa malu saat bertemu dengan pria bersurai orange kecoklatan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu warna apa itu. Aku merasa seperti gadis muda yang bertemu mata dengan seseorang yang disukainya meski bukan itu yang terjadi padaku. Berharap aku bisa melupakan mimpi itu dengan segera agar tak ada lagi rasa canggung yang mengganjal dihatiku.

"Pak Zam baik-baik saja hari ini?. Saya merasakan sedikit keanehan dari sikap Bapak hari ini" tanyanya dengan suara merdu membuat wajahku memerah layaknya buah peach, memalukan sekali batinku.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya" bohongku padanya. Ingin kupalingkan wajahku darinya yang tersenyum manis setelah endear jawabanku.

Aku pria dewasa normal yang selayaknya jatuh cinta pada wanita dewasa cantik menggoda layaknya bidadari. _'Park Hyunbin_ juga _cantik, seksi, sangat dewasa, tak terelakkan dia begitu menggoda'_ suara hatinya yang membuatnya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ketembok dengan keras.

...

FIN


End file.
